


This Means War

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angry Kylo Ren, Arranged Marriage, Developing Relationship, F/M, Kidnapping, Leia Organa Deserves Better, Prisoner of War, Protective Kylo Ren, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Resistance, Skywalker Family Drama, Skywalker Family Feels, The Dark Side of the Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: After Starkiller’s destruction, the Resistance ramps up its attempts to bring down the First Order for good. In a stroke of luck the Resistance ends up finding a First Order member, knocked out by an explosion and takes them in. Little do they realize that they have in fact taken more than just an important member to the enemy, but Kylo Ren’s fiancee.





	

“Pull back, pull back!”

The Resistance members all scurried from their posts, jumping over rubble and debris as they made their way to back to the ships. This battle was definitely not running the course they had hoped it would. Despite Starkiller’s destruction, the First Order was still running strong and more determined than ever to crush the Resistance. One thing they were never short of was brute force, even when they were desperately tired.

Finn dodged the last spurs of blaster shots almost grazing either of his arms and his back as he threw himself up against a crumbled wall. Heavily breathing, he closed his eyes trying to regain his stamina before he would run again. Taking a deep breath he nodded to himself, as if confirming he could do it despite shots still being fired. As his eyes opened once again he moved to turn towards the field again, getting himself ready to sprint once again. He suddenly came to a pause when he took note of a forearm sticking out from under some rubble. Looking over his shoulder he assured there was no chance he would be shot if he went to investigate this sight. Turning back to the pile of rubble, he quickly crouched down removing the piles of stone from the top of a sheet of metal. Surely enough, as the remnants of the wall were cast aside he could see there was in fact someone laying under the metal. Quickly pulling the metal up, he looked at the figure laying there, motionless, soiled by dust and dirt. It was a woman with disheveled (Y/H/C), a grey spot of dust decorating the flesh of her left cheek, her attire was also greatly torn and soiled.

Gently Finn reached down, gripping onto her forearm as he pulled her out from under the metal, relieving her body of the weight of the fallen stones. As he finally got her onto the soil, he laid her on her back, looking her over to assure she was alive. Despite bringing her out into the fresh air however, she still remained still, her chest making no movement. Suddenly as he looked down at her, Finn noticed her attire. Though it was entirely trashed, she was wearing a black sort of uniform. The style was nothing he had seen before, it was much like Jedi robes, though held a resemblance to what lieutenants of the First Order would be wearing. She was one of them. Kneeling down further, hovering over her torso, Finn placed two fingers to the woman’s pulse.

“Come on…”

With a single thump against his fingertip Finn felt some relief, but he hesitated, wanting to feel another. After a considerable matter of seconds, there was another thump. Standing up properly again, Finn pulled out his commlink as he frantically searched around him for anyone who would see him with this woman laying at his feet.

“Alert General Organa, I found something that she’ll want to see.”

The static from the other end responded with a question, Finn looked down at the woman.

“Oh it’s good. Get me some assistance to these coordinates, I’m going to need cover to get it back to the ship unharmed.”

* * *

 

Pacing the floor on the Finalizer, Kylo observed nothing around him except the black flooring beneath him. His leather clad hands clasped behind his back as he kept his mask tilted down. This was one of the more risky missions the First Order had gone on in months since he had returned from his training. It was vital to the Order moving forward, but it could also greatly set them back depending on how well executed the troops carried out the mission. Sensing the approaching footsteps of General Hux, Kylo paused in his motion, turning his head up to the doorframe of the command room. As the familiar head of firey red hair strode down the middle walkway, Kylo turned his body to properly face him.

“General.”

“Ren.”

Glaring just slightly at the General, Kylo decided to ignore his blatant move to not pronounce Kylo as the Commander.

“I trust the mission went successfully.”

Finally standing an appropriate distance in front of Kylo, Hux clasped his hands behind his back as well as he gave a stiff nod.

“Indeed it did. The Resistance retreated, unable to keep their own. My men did quite a satisfactory job considering our current conditions.”

Kylo nodded, content with the news he was receiving, he suddenly halted. There was one presence he had yet to sense with the return of the fleet.

“General, are you aware of (Y/N)’s whereabouts?”

Hux’s expression fell a little softer from his aggressive demeanor he kept in front of Kylo. His eyes scanned down to the ground, pondering for a moment as he turned back to Kylo.

“No Ren, I’m afraid I’m not.”

“…Her presence…I can’t sense it despite your return.”

Hux arched a brow.

“Are you so sure she’s not just in a far corner of the base?”

Kylo shook his head, “General I’m quite confident that if I could sense a presence from the moment it entered the planets atmosphere, I would surely be able to sense my own fiancee’s presence had she returned to the base.”

Hux shrugged, already wanting this conversation to be over. He had bigger things to worry about than Kylo’s sudden concern for his fiancee. Hux did appreciate you for your political power and poise, but couldn’t understand how anyone of such status and poise was going forth with marrying the Knight of Ren. Maybe you had come to your senses and ran.

“There’s a first time for everything Ren.“

Suddenly feeling the anxiety rise within him, Kylo slowly turned his gaze out the viewport, as if your shuttle would magically appear before his eyes. Being a princess of an ally planet, you weren’t often in combat, but when you insisted Kylo let you go he obliged. In this moment, he was second guessing himself. He couldn’t help but feel as though your sudden absence was his fault. What if his decision had cost you your well being? What if you were severely wounded? What if you broke a limb? What if you saw the chaos of battle as an opportunity to run? Would you really run from him when you were this far into your engagement? Would you really abandon him like that? What if you had been kidnapped? What if you were being tortured? Or worse.

Trying to shake the thoughts from his mind, he forcefully shut his eyes, the skin of eyelids pressing into each other with a great amount of pressure. The second he even began to ponder the possibility, the floodgates of his morbid and depressive imagination burst open. He could see all the scenarios playing out in his head, in vivid detail, even hear the echos of your voice in his head, unique for each scenario. Feeling his body start to shake he clenched his fists at his sides.

“Ren?”

“Something has happened to her. I know it.”

Hux turned to one of the officers about to stride past them, signaling his attention.

“Officer Kren, you organized the attendance of the squadron’s correct?”

The man stood stiffly at attention as he nodded to General Hux.

“Yes General I was.”

“Commander Ren is under the assumption that something happened to (Y/N) (Y/L/N). Can you confirm or deny this?”

Suddenly pausing, the man looked to Kylo’s masked gaze with sweat forming at his forehead, knowing more than positively that the expression under there was nothing short of a scowl. Though the engagement between Kylo and yourself was meant to assure only an alliance, Kylo was growing to care for you deeply. Care for you in a way he couldn’t quite explain to his colleagues, who likely wouldn’t believe that the Kylo Ren had even a tinge of such feelings within him. His new found care however, also had a rabidly protective nature to it. The exaggerated phrase of tearing apart the galaxy for your loved one was anything but an exaggeration for Kylo. He knew no other way to protect you other than to destroy anyone who brought you harm, something you had yet to witness. Though he was still unsure of how you truly felt about the arrangement, being married to a man with a monstrous record such as himself, he was more than anxious to hear what had happened to you. If you had in fact become one of the casualties, he wasn’t sure he would be prepared to handle the news. Granted, any bad news of your condition and absence would likely not receive anywhere near a positive response from him. From the look he saw on this officers face, he was already preparing to have his saber in hand.

“Um-”

“What?”

Kylo’s tone through modulator was even harsher than before. Completely flat and cold, he was not willing to practice any strain of patience.

“(Y/N), sh-she um. She did not return with the shuttles, at least to my knowledge.”

Flaring his nostrils, Kylo tried to restrain himself from ripping through the thick leather of his gloves as his nails dug deeper into his palm.

“We scanned the entire premisis for any bodies of fallen troops, she was not among them for certain.”

Releasing his saber from its holding on his belt, Kylo prepared his grip around the hilt.

“Where..is…she?”

Had the helmet not been covering his face, he would have likely spit straight into the officers face. His eyes were narrowed and flaring with rage like a wildfire. The officer stuttered, adjusting the collar that felt as though it was constricting his airways suddenly.

“I-I don’t know Commander.”

Without a second of hesitation, Kylo threw the young man into one the walls to his side with the slightest flick of his wrist. As his back collided with the metal walls, making almost everyone in the room flinch at the loud thud and faint crack, Kylo started breathing heavily, his broad back heaving with each hot breath. Hux’s expression turned concerned as well.

“Our alliance…we will surely lose our alliance if she is not found. They’ll never coloborate with us again.”

“Get your troops ready General, we will find her. We will not stop until she is found. I don’t care what time or credits it costs us, she will be brought back.”

* * *

 

Slowly fluttering your eyes open, you felt the little stream of incoming light overwhelming your vision. Closing them once again momentarily you took a deep breath, just barely shifting your limbs in order to stretch them. Slowly opening your eyes again, you finally felt as though your irises could handle the light. Your eyes were far more accustomed to darker hues and tones after moving onto the Finalizer. As your vision cleared the slight haze, you took in your surroundings. You were in some sort of small room constructed of grey stone with little cracks and rough edges. Considering the structure of the room the light must have been coming from a window behind you, streaming in the light of the morning sunshine. The room was mostly silent, only occasional beeps from machinery in the nearby vicinity. Suddenly a soft voice jolted you into attention.

“I see you’ve finally woken up.”

Leaning your head forward your gaze finally caught sight of the older woman in front of you, her greying hair wrapped into a sort of braided updo on her head. She was seated in front of you in a simple chair, her arms crossed over her chest while one of her legs rested over the other. Her expression wasn’t stern, but you could tell she was not here to offer you a comforting friend.

“Where am I?”

Shifting in her seat she just stared at you blankly.

“You’re at the Resistance base.”

Feeling your eyes go a little wider, you looked down to your restraints. You had been kidnapped. The one time Kylo obliged to let you see what the First Order does out on the field, and you ended up in the hands of the enemy. If he ever came for you, he’d likely never let you leave on another such mission ever again.

_Is he going to come find me?_

You pondered, considering the status of your relationship with Kylo at this point. Though you were to be wed sooner than later, your confidence in Kylo’s affection for you was still in limbo. You weren’t truly confident if he actually wanted to marry you, he was likely only doing it to appease the Supreme Leader. Your planet was an essential ally for them, thus your marriage was meant to solidify that alliance. He seemed alright, but had yet to go out of his way to express that he was happy or even nervous to be marrying you. He was still at large a mystery to you.

“Surely you know why we took you in?”

Swallowing, you just barely shook your head.

“N-not really.”

“You’re a part of the First Order, our opposing enemy. Surely you could answer some questions for us.”

“Oh…”

“Don’t look so nervous dear, I’m the least of your worries here. I’ll warn you though, if you try anything…I’m more than capable.”

Silently nodding you swallowed the lump that reappeared in your throat. She wasn’t sure as to why your energy was such a bundle of nerves, considering the fact that you had been entrusted to go into combat under the Order. If anything you should have been aggressive, blunt, cold, just like the rest of them. Uncrossing her arms and legs she sat up straighter in her seat, narrowing her eyes at you.

“What do you know about the First Order’s new base? The construction, the technology, anything?”

“I-I don’t know much. I swear.”

“What do you mean by not much?”

“I’m not ever alerted to anything about it except my personal quarters.”

She nodded hesitant to accept your answer, though a skim of your surface thoughts proved that to be true. No one in the Order saw any reason to tell you how construction was going, unless, as you had said, it was your own personal quarters.

“I see.”

Something about this woman seemed off the more you looked at her in front of you. The Resistance would never put a random member in charge of interrogating anyone in the First Order, the information that could be received would be far too vital. She had to be someone important, but who? What could this woman’s position in this organization possibly be?

“What about battle plans against the Resistance?”

You just stared back at her blankly. Was she really thinking that you would just blurt that out because you were nervous? Granted, it’s not like you had much to tell. Your time on the Finalizer was mostly spent dealing with things regarding your move and new marital arrangements. Occasionally you’d catch onto the planning that went into battles, but you had yet to sit down with your fiance at any meetings discussing these plans at length.

“I know you’re not just going to give that information up…but if you do give me any leads, even the slightest hint, I could assure you go free. If not, I may keep you here for days…possibly weeks.”

You shook your head, “I-…I don’t know much about that either.”

Tilting her head the woman crossed her arms once again, knitting her brows and narrowing her eyes as she looked you over. She was obviously confused by your lack of knowledge on the First Order. She was probably regretting taking you in rather than injured troopers or officers as her eyes scanned over you.

“What exactly is your relation to the First Order?”

“I’ve only recently been considered a member. I’m simply there as a solidifying presence of an alliance.”

“What alliance?”

“Well my home planet, they wanted to collaborate with the First Order, but had no much to give. After talking to the Supreme Leader however it was decided that my hand in marriage would suffice. Like a physical insurance that the alliance would be maintained.”

The woman nodded, “I see.”

She quickly looked you over once again, assessing your appearance and energy. Though you were certainly dark, you were nowhere near as hostile as other First Order members she had interacted with. You didn’t seem to fit.

“So you’re engaged to their General I’m assuming?”

You chuckled a bit at the thought. You understood Hux’s appeal to women and men alike, with all the power and composure he held, as well as his refined features. After meeting and speaking to him however, you were sure there was most certainly no connection that could have been there for you had the arrangement been made with him.

“No umm actually…I’m engaged to the Commander.”

Just as the words left your mouth you could see the woman’s expression fall. Her brows and glare softened entirely as her arms unfolded slowly.

“I know most people find it shocking that the Commander would take a wife or significant other at all bu-”

“He’s engaged?”

Her voice had dropped to a low and solemn tone, you arched a brow and nodded.

“Yes, that’s what I just said.”

As her lips slowly parted, you could see that her expression looked pained, as if you had punched her in the chest. With the way she placed her hands on her knees, as if bracing herself, you found yourself perplexed. Why was she so concerned about his marital status? Shouldn’t the Resistance be enraged or indifferent to what was happening in Kylo’s personal life?

“Umm…ma’am…may I ask why this is of any concern?”

She looked back up to you with soft eyes, obviously glum.

“Oh sorry, it’s just…it’s of concern to me.”

“To you?”

She nodded, her expression still looking as though you had just hit her with an iron fist.

“You must not be aware of who I am.”

You shook your head, hesitating with your answer.

“I’m sorry…no I am not.”

“I’m General Leia Organa.”

Raising your brows it clicked, that’s why she was interrogating you. She was the one in charge. You had constantly heard the lieutenants and officers refer to someone known as General Organa, but of course, having only recently moved onto the Finalizer, you had never seen an image of her. Nor had you heard any elaborate details about her that would clue you into who she was.

“Oh.”

“Are you aware of anything regarding that name?”

You shook your head, “I apologize, but no. I was taught more about Emperial politics in my youth. My palace favors the Sith and their followers.”

She nodded, releasing a soft sigh she rested her arms more casually in her lap.

“Oh my interest in this information is nothing political.”

Arching a brow you waited for her to continue, now even more confused. This interrogation was supposed to be about nothing but politics between the First Order and the Resistance, what was she possibly insinuating? “I’m sorry I, I don’t follow what you’re getting at.” Standing from her chair she gave you a faint smile as she took a few steps forward.

“You see dear, the Commander, well…he’s my son.”

You felt your breath catch in your throat, almost choking on the sudden block in your airways as your mouth slowly fell agape and your brows raised in surprise. The last thing you expected anyone in the Resistance to say to you is that they had any connection to your fiance, let alone a blood connection. Seeing as Kylo rarely spoke to you at length, especially regarding anything personal, you had no knowledge of his family life. With your wedding being a rather simple and purely political ceremony, neither of you had inquired about family or friends attending. You had almost forgotten that he would likely still have family. He was such a lonely and solitary figure that it had yet to cross your mind. Looking at the woman in front of you, you found yourself in an unbelievably uncomfortable position. Though you were somewhat touched that you were meeting the woman responsible for bringing your fiance into the world, you couldn’t help but remember the whispers you had heard around the Finalizer about his past. Most of them were vague, but almost none of them were remotely positive.

Neglected. Controlled. Haunted. Resentful. Alone. Disturbed. Unwanted.

The woman standing in front of you may have given Kylo life, but she also played a part in his path to the Dark side. She must have been. Were you supposed to resent her? Sympathise with her?

“Oh…umm-”

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand it’s an odd predicament.”

You nodded, “Indeed it is.”

The room fell painstakingly silent as you both simply stared at each other. The air between you was growing thicker with each passing moment. Hearing static suddenly you heard a muffled voice.

“General Organa, you’re wanted in the control room.”

Pulling a commlink from her vest pocket, Leia quickly hit a button on the side to respond.

“In a moment.”

Looking you over once more she sighed.

“Well…this was a…surprise to say the least.”

You nodded, not sure if you should smile or keep a blank expression. The whole situation gave you a strange feeling, off-putting.

“Yes…yes it was.”

Her eyes turned more solemn as she let out a soft huff. She wasn’t sure where to leave this. Unsure of what her son would really do at this point, she didn’t want to wish you well in fear that he may not come find you. Simply leaving you as a prisoner of war. Though she didn’t want to leave you with no form of sentiment. You weren’t like the other members of the First Order. At least in Leia’s mind you were a far kinder and tolerable soul for someone who favored the Dark side. Deciding that words would not suffice to properly express how she felt, she instead approached you. Carefully she brought you into her embrace. Though you cringed slightly at the unexpected gesture, you slowly warmed up to it. Hesitantly bringing one of your hands to her back, you just barely patted, unsure of what to do. Hugging surely wasn’t something you expected to experience as a prisoner. Granted you weren’t expecting the General of the Resistance to be your mother-in-law either. The day was full of so many surprises in such a short span of time. As Leia pulled away, she held you at arms length, looking you over once again.

“May the Force be with you.”

You gave her a nod, realizing she too had no idea what was appropriate to say at this point. With the same solemn look in her eyes she backed out of the cell, giving you one last nod before she shut your cell door again. Sitting in your cell, staring at the light shining through your barred window you sighed.

* * *

 

It was now approaching the second day you had been in that small cramped space. Seeing as you were not of much value to the Resistance, they ceased interrogations, yet for some reason they were still holding you prisoner. You wanted nothing more than to just return where you belonged. The odds of that however, were seeming slim as well. Kylo was infamous for being impatient. Surely if he was infuriated over your disappearance, let alone noticed it, he would have had a fleet ripping through the galaxy to find you. The more hours passed by, watching the sun go through its usual cycle through the day, the more you started to doubt your rescue. There was only one enemy force at that battle, it’s not like the list of potential captors was long. Maybe this was his way of either telling you to figure it out yourself or that he was interested in carrying on with this marriage. It would be cold hearted either way, but truthfully you shouldn’t have expected anything less. It was Kylo Ren you were engaged to afterall.

Staring at the bars you tilted your head, assessing them as the sun highlighted their edges. From the look of the metal they were constructed of, whatever you did with them would require both your time and effort. The effort however, would likely signal someone to your escape. Unfortunately for you, you had yet to be gifted a saber as no one deemed you in need of one, and your only blaster had been left at the battlefield. Looking at the ground around you there was absolutely nothing you could use to smash them in either. The only stones available to you were slated into the ground. With a huff you leaned your head up against the wall once again, simply staring out at the light. However long your stay was going to be here, it was likely going to be just like this. Absolutely, incredibly boring. Just as that thought crossed your mind, closing your eyes to see if you could drift off, you suddenly heard a frantic yelling echoing into your cell from outside.

“They’re here! Everyone to your stations!”

Opening your eyes once again you arched a brow, curious as to who they could referencing. Though it was likely only one answer. Sure enough, within a matter of seconds you could hear the sounds of TIE fighters approaching as well as blaster fire.

_They came._

Standing up from your spot on the hard ground, you quickly made your way up to the bars, wrapping your hands around them. Staring eagerly out into the space, you couldn’t see much of anything, but the sounds of blasts and ships flying over head were much louder than before. The ground in front of the bars shook with a vibration from a shot made not too far from where you were. Peering from side to side you tried to see if any of the scurrying sounds of people would approach you.

“Come on.”

Mumbling to yourself, you stood on your tip-toes to get a better view out of the bars. To your right there was nothing but trees, obviously a less populated part of the base. Looking to your left you tried to strain your neck for a better view of the vaguely recognizable walking area only to have your eyes shoot as wide as saucers. Jumping back from the bars you flinched instantly as a blaster shot hit the stones making up your window. Quickly wrapping your hands around your head you threw yourself onto the stone ground, bracing for the impact. Just as your elbows hit the hard surface, the wall behind you blew out a stone, sending debris flying in your direction with only a few small stones colliding onto your back. The dust fell onto the fabric of your clothes, only further soiling them from earlier. Breathing heavily, you tried to keep your head covered, anticipating another blast at any given moment.

As you felt your forearms shaking as they clutched closely to the sides of your head you heard heavy footfalls thud against the ground. With wide eyes you pressed your ear to the stone beneath you, as the steps grew louder. Noticing they were drawing closer you quickly sat up, scooting yourself into the furthest corner of the cell, already planning your escape through the blasted window. Just before you could get over to the opening you heard a loud crackling hum from the other side of your cell door. Within seconds the crackling hum beat against the metal, slashing into it. Gulping you waited, as the sound suddenly ceased. It was followed within seconds by a heavy thud, as if someone were sucker punching the metal.

Another pounding thud.

Another.

And with another pound to the metal, the door came crashing down into your cell, causing you to flinch and take a swift step aside. The hinges on the door had been melted to unidentifiable mush, the expanse of the door was covered in still steaming slash marks. Looking up from the metal that had nearly crushed your feet you took in the broad figure standing in the doorframe, his shoulders heaving from the heavy and enraged breaths he was taking.

“You came.”

With the slight wave of relief you gave Kylo a faint smile, unsure of what his reaction would be at this point. He was an emotional switch according to what you had heard. Depending on what occurred from the time you went missing to this moment now, he could be anywhere on the emotional scale. His brows furrowed underneath the mask as he walked over the metal door towards you, turning off his saber. His rigid tone finally escaped the modulator.

“Did they hurt you?”

“No, no one brought me any harm.”

As he stood in front of you he abruptly took your hand in his, the leather smooth against the flesh of your palm and knuckles.

“(Y/N), don’t lie to me. You were here for far too long, as their prisoner. …Did they hurt you?”

You shook your head, looking into the visor to assure he could see your eyes.

“I swear to you Kylo no one hurt me.”

“Good.”

Hesitantly moving his arms you noticed him pause in some sort of attempted gesture. Clearing his throat through the modulator he awkwardly motioned and tried again. Taking his muscular arms up, he enveloped you into them, pulling you carefully into his chest. Sighing in content with the feeling of shelter he gave you, you softly closed your eyes. The sounds of blaster fire and frantic yelling seemed to vanish into white noise as he just held you.

“I’m sorry I failed you. This will never happen again. I assure you, I will do everything possible in my power to protect you as my wife, even from myself. No matter the cost.”

Nodding into his chest, you nuzzled yourself closer to him. This was the first time Kylo had expressed any physical affection let alone affection at all towards you, and you were more than elated to finally have this moment. It was just what you needed.

“I promise you.”

“I believe you.”

You suddenly felt one of his arms leave your back and swing behind your thighs. Swiftly he scooped you off of the ground, bridal style, holding you close to him.

“Kylo I can-”

“No.”

Without taking another moment to hear you out he made his way to the hall, striding past the debris and remaining cells as you held onto his cowl closely. The warmth his body was emitting was overwhelmingly comforting to you after having been surrounded by cold stone for over 48 hours. As you felt the fresh air hit you both, you went to turn your gaze to see what was occuring, only to have Kylo’s hand pull you back into his chest.

“I’ve taken care of your captors (Y/N), you’ve seen enough.”

“Kylo-”

“Rest now.”

Sighing you obliged, nuzzling your head into his warm chest as he quickly strode through the still ongoing battle towards his command shuttle. He was likely trying to turn your gaze away from the trail of carnage he had created in order to get to you. You may have been well aware of what he did and planned to do as the Commander of the First Order, but the last thing he wanted you to see was the reality of war he so often created with his own hands. The scenes of chaos, destruction and death he entered typically had his fingerprints on them to some degree. In fear of you abandoning him and the entire engagement, he wanted to assure you saw no such things. Unless he felt you were otherwise emotionally ready to see the monster he believed himself to be.

As you gazed up at Kylo, you realized you were already entering the shuttle as the sky vanished into a sleak metal ceiling. The humming of machinery was now consuming your hearing rather than the muffled sounds of the battle. Carefully Kylo walked over to the cockpit of the shuttle, slowly slipping you properly into the copilots seat. Settling into the seat comfortably you watched as he quickly seated himself, wasting no time in flipping the different controls on. He wanted to waste absolutely no more time in getting you both back to the Finalizer. With a loud humming of the engine, the shuttle slowly picked up off of the soil and drifted up into the air.

Moments later it soared off into the vast expanse of the galaxy, putting the atmosphere around the D’Qarr far behind you.

Sitting in silence with Kylo, you found yourself comfortably accepting the lack of conversation. If anything it gave you time to just stare out at the stars and planets flying past as you made your way home. As your (Y/E/C) glistened, taking in the stars in front of you, you suddenly felt a light grip on your hand. Peering over you saw Kylo’s free hand resting over yours, giving it a light squeeze of reassurance. Smiling contently you gently ran your thumb over the corner of his hand, soothing his obviously tense state. You both remained in that calming, comfortable silence, all the way back to the Finalizer. In a very small, innocent sort of way, you both were expressing your affection for each other. Both expressing that you wanted this marriage, despite the stakes and your original hesitations. Maybe this arrangement wouldn’t be so bad afterall.


End file.
